


What the Hell?

by Jamie_Morse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gabriel Lives, He is not allowed to be dead, He's only in it a little, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Probably Mostly Wrong, What Was I Thinking?, i was bored, mentions of depression, oh well, who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Morse/pseuds/Jamie_Morse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean take in a child during one of their hunts, they are clueless on how to really take care of her. So, they call in a friend of their's that might just make matters a little bit worse.</p><p>But it is all very entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean didn't plan to have a kid with them once the job was over. It was supposed to be a regular ghost job.  
It ended up being, the family was killed before they got there, only being able to save the kid.

It was a little girl. Her name was Natalie, and by the looks of it, she seemed somewhere around eight or nine years old.

And the boys needed some help.

"Sam, we don't know the first damn thing about taking care of a kid! Why would you think this was a good idea?"

"If we let the system take care of her, she'll tell them what happened, and call her crazy. Do you want a little kid going to an asylum?"

Dean sighed. "Fine, but you and I both know we need some help. A kid was not in our job description."

Sam thought for a moment, then looked at Dean. "I think I know someone who can help, but we need her dad first."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now why the hell would I bring my daughter back into this world? Please, explain it to me before I get bored."

"Gabriel, we need-"

"Sam had the great idea to take in a kid, and we're gonna need some help."

"Ok, but why should I help you two assholes?"

"Because we know she wants to come back. And you don't want your daughter to be unhappy, right?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aria Ride was the strangest kid ever to a normal person. But she wasn't a normal person by any standards. She had the parentage of a goddess, but the actual make up of a demi-god.

And she could dimension hop. Which was fun.

Aria lived in a strange universe where the Greek gods were real, and so were superheros like Iron Man or Hawkeye.

In her world, she was the 13 year old daughter of Hecate, Greek goddess of Magic, and Loki, Norse god of trickery, mischief, and change.  
In other worlds, her parentage would always change a bit, but she herself would never change.

All she was doing at the moment, was relaxing in her cabin, when she turned and saw Gabriel, her dad in the Supernatural world.

"What?" she asked.

"The two idiots need you and asked me to get you. So come on."

Aria sighed and snapped her fingers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She appeared right next to the Impala. 

"What did you two idiots do?" she said, causing the boys to turn around.

They moved out of the way a bit, so Aria could see Natalie. Aria gasped and quickly moved to the girl and bent down to her size.

"Well aren't you pretty. Where did the boys get you from?"

The girl stayed quiet. 

Sam spoke up quickly. "Ghost job gone bad."

Aria sighed. "Let me guess, Sam, being the righteous person he can be, thought that you two should take in a kid whose parents are gone, which you think is your fault, I can tell, because it's better than the other option, which is her being in the system, possibly thought as crazy once she says something, and then taken to an asylum, and we all know you two hate asylums."

Dean and Saw just looked at her.

"So I'm right?"

"Pretty much." said Dean.

"Alright, we need to go to Bobby's," Aria said, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh no, you're in the back with the kid," Dean told her.

"I don't think so. I was just taken to this dimension by my angel dad, dropped here to help you two figure out how to handle your own choice, I made three wrong turns to get to this dimension causing my to land in three others, I am in a bad mood already. You two interrupted my existential crisis, and now I'm going to sit in the passenger seat, ok?"

"Damn.." Sam muttered.

"Hey, I'm the driver. Driver picks who sits where."

"Dean, I know you've been trained to deal with any blood thirsty, murdering thing that goes bump in the night, I get that. But were you trained to deal with a very mad and irritated pre-teen girl that has enough power to blow up a dimension and then have enough energy to do that five more times in the same minute? Have you? You dragged me here, now you can listen to me for a bit." Aria said with a slight black glow.

"Dean, really, I can sit in the back with Nat."

Dean looked at the clearly agitated demi-god.

"Fine, but I am still picking the music. None of your heavy metal, alright."

Aria sighed, "It's not heavy metal, well most of it. It's just Breaking Benjamin and Skillet and PATD, and Hollywood Undead, and I'm gonna stop talking about this before I prove your point."

"So kid, how's life?" was the first thing Dean asked Aria once they were in the car.

"Same as normal. An angry immortal being threatening the life of the earth, which is kinda ironic since she is the Earth."

"Anything new?"

Aria clicked with her tongue. "Actually, yes, I was put on a team of superheros and ended up saving the world from my actual dad, who thought he was freeing the world from freedom. So yeah, that doesn't really happen everyday.

They were silent for a bit, but then a small voice was heard from the back. "What's your name?"

Aria turned a bit to see the little girl in the back. "My name's Aria. Aria Ride. What's your's?"

"I'm Natalie Grace. I'm eight."

"You're a very strong eight year old, Natalie," Aria said, "You remind me a lot of a friend of mine. You're in a bit of a different situation, but at your age it takes just as much strength. Which you'll need with these two."

"Thanks Aria."

"Anytime Moose."

"Seriously, where did you get that name from?"

"Can't tell you. It'll ruin the timelines."

"What?"

"Nothing, I didn't almost break the forth wall. Wait, never mind. I just did."

"Aria, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing Dean, just forget I said anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria lets her motherly instincts show.

"Aria?" a small voice said.

Aria turned around in the seat of the car and looked at the little girl in the back.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see what happened to Mommy and Daddy," Natalie said, tearing up.

Aria looked at Dean and turned off the radio.

"How 'bout I sing you to sleep?"

"Please? That's what Mommy did to me.."

Aria nodded and smiled at the girl.

She breathed in for a moment.

"Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say  
  
Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"

Aria stopped singing and turn to see Natalie sound asleep.

"I didn't know you could sing," she heard Sam say from the back.

"That's because I don't sing a lot. I've only sung to one other person before this, and they're dead."

"Who was it?" Dean asked.

Aria glared down at her shoes.

"My brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I'm busy and I just wanted to give an update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was literally written when I was bored, so it WILL be horrible.

There was a good hour of silence, only broken by the rare cough of loud breathing.

 

In short, it was incredibly awkward.

 

Aria was silently glaring and thinking about memories in the passenger seat, while Sam and Dean were full on trying to avoid any conversation with the temperamental pre-teen.

 

"I am not temperamental!" Aria said, out of the blue.

 

Dean looked at the girl.

"What the hell?"

 

Aria waved him off. "Just the author calling me temperamental. Which I'm not."

 

"What author?" Sam asked.

 

"You wouldn't know what I'm talking about, even if I told you. So just forget about it. And I'm NOT temperamental."

 

Yes you are. I made you up. I think I would know.

 

"No, I'm not! Sam, Dean, am I temperamental?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You made them say that!"

 

Just like I'm making you keep up this conversation. Would you like to keep arguing with your creator, or do you want me to make you miserable in this story?

 

Aria sighed.

_'Fine, but I'm still not happy.'_

 

You're never happy.

 

Anyways, after Aria had an argument with the author, the car lapsed back into silence.

 

That is, until Aria's phone went off.

 

Aria grabbed her phone and answered.

 

"Hello?"

 

"......"

 

"What-. No."

 

"......"

 

"Ni-."

 

"....."

 

"Would you let me finish?"

 

"....."

 

"Ok, anyways, I was saying that Sam and Dean needed help."

 

"...."

 

"No Nico, I will not get killed. At least not on purpose."

 

"...."

 

"K, love you, bye."

 

Aria hung up the phone, and put it on silent.

 

"Who was that?" Dean asked in a protective voice.

 

Aria rolled her eyes. "Jeez, _dad_ , he's my boyfriend."

 

"You have a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

 

"Don't you start too..."

 

"You're 13!"

 

"Oh, you do not want to get into this argument with me, Sam Winchester! If you wanna talk about relationships, let's talk about the demon girls-"

 

"Ok, Aria has a boyfriend, let's leave it at that."

 

"......."

 

"Baka"

 

"What did you call me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know Aria seems like a brat in this chapter, but come on, every girl is during...
> 
> Well, that time, and I think you all know what I mean.


End file.
